Demon? Heh if they only Knew
by itachisdbzgurl
Summary: When Sesshomaru's son was first born his name was Kurayami, so why is he going by Naruto? Full summary inside, I own nothing execpt Shanti, her wolves and kurayami
1. Chapter 1

The demon growled as he clutched his newly severed left appendage. Curse the day that human woman bore the diluted blood and unfortunate relation to him. This Inuyasha, his half-brother. Sesshomaru's frown deepened, as he watched his half-ling blood and his wench get away, then a shadow fell over him. A dead demon bird flew over his head and soared above his fathers looming corpse. The Lord of the west widened his eyes just slightly as he remember his fathers last conversation. It seems as if his father had been correct , as much as he wanted to refute it. He knew it would be futile. No matter, the task his father instructed him to carry out( which he ignored until now) was a trivial he found the Grand Wolf Empress of the North, he would need a few mear hours to get the job done and only several months after that. His Fathers dying advice would be used.

"Jaken come."

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru! Right away, but um what about that half-breed and his miko wench?"

"I have more important matters to attend."

It had taken him a day to find the Demoness in her lair, a high cave in the cold North surrounded by sharpened rocks and Carnivorous birds not to mention her faithful wolves who were stalking him now as he flew up to the it was extremely cold and the loud mouth Jaken was cold-blooded, and not able to withstand it. He sensed the woman inside waiting for him and sure enough when he enter she was lying facing him a small smirk graced her purple lips. She lay on a bright red pillow embroider with gold. Her long silvery-blue hair blew around her head in long flowing motions though there was no breeze.

"Well if it isn't the Lord of the West Sesshomaru. To what do I owe this unwelcome visit?" She questioned her silver-blue eyes shining with amusement. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes.

"You remember." He said simply her own eyes narrowed as well, yes she remembered, how could she not. Her word was law and her vows remanded unbroken. She had hoped she'd never be called on her debt to him however.

* * *

><p>-Flashback-<p>

_It was after the last battle of the dog general, and the legendary demoness of the elements Shanti, was badly hurt. Earlier she had found herself in the middle of battle surrounded by demons low level and high level alike. On any normal day she'd have annihilated them easily however today she was weaken. Being that the elements of her tails were not found on this forsaken night, the element of water, weakened by the new moon, the element of fire, weakened by the night,the element of life, weakened by the surrounding death, and so on with the rest of her control elements. The only ones of her power that hadn't been weakened was the elements of darkness, death, earth,air,time,space,inertia and blood. Even so she was severely weak, not to mention it was THAT time of the year again and so that was how she found her self in a position of compromised safety. _

_The new half-demon Naraku had stalked her coming into the western lands, simply to find her in this cave she had thought hidden._

_"Well,well if the cat hasn't found the mouse in it's hole. I had expected you to be here, but I hadn't expected his much of a disappointment. I had thought you would be in a... healthier condition." He chuckled lightly. She growled in turn, her strongest tails whipping out to strike him. He lept away landing on the wall of the cave._

_"Now now, temper, temper, I knew the Grand Empress of Elements, the Wolfe queen Shanti, was easy to anger. But I thought she had a thing about playing before she ate.."_

_"I won't give you the honor. Leave me before I decide to tear you apart." She spoke with power and authority but the fatigue in her voice couldn't be hidden. Naraku chuckled again and this time he jump forward into her face._

_"I don't think you are in the position to threaten me." She lunged and swipe at him with her delicate human formed hand destroying him instantly when she felt a tug on her tails. Turning she saw the true Naraku holding her weaker tails and trying to pull them off._

_"Let go of me or I swear to you your death by my hand will be far from quick and painless" He ignored her, choosing instead to tease her her admiring her tails stroking, smelling and petting them._

_"Yes the power here is unmistakable, now I wonder if the legends are true. Taking a tail form the Empress and attaching it to ones own body will give him the power that tail contains. Oh, by the look on your face that would be a yes." he was playing with fire, in more ways than one being that he held her tail of the fire element. And the Queen was far from helpless even in this weakened state, aside from that he also wasn't at his full power on the night the moon was naught to be found. However, this was an opportunity not to be passed up. While he mused on this he failed to see the son of the Great Dog general enter the cave and in his turn Naraku was struck down by the powerful green demon whip of the dog._

_"Leave my lands, I give no second warnings."Sesshomaru said his voice like quite thunder. Naraku chuckled as he disappeared though he was extremely angry. In this weakened form without the shikon jewel he was no match for the lord of the west, not to mention the empress would attack him too. He'd regroup for now, but one day his revenge on the dog demon would be exacted."_

_Said demon turned his back on the Empress choosing to leave Rather than engage her, after all she had been on his side for reasons unknown to him._

_"You may stay here until you regain your strength and no longer."He began to leave, she longed to let him but she was in his debt and anything done to or for her must be repaid._

_"Wait, Lord I am unfortunately indebted to you. For the saving of my tails I will give you any one thing that you desire." He didn't seem to care because he brushed off the offer as if it disgusted him._

_"I have no desire for your payment."_

_"And yet the transaction still stands..."_

_"hn..."_

_He departed and it wasn't until now decades later and after the ultimate defeat of Naraku that he had come to have his debt repaid today._

"Yes I remember perfectly"

"Good it is time to have that debt repaid. He came forward his fluffy boa (i have no idea what that thing is that's around his shoulder) flowed out and around him.

* * *

><p>-2 hours later-<p>

He had his back to her readying himself to leave much like that night of the promise.

"Send for me." Then he jumped out the cave and was gone. Se watched him leave eye wide and still disbelieving he had wanted that particular thing from her. she sighed calling her wolves back in to prepare her bath.

* * *

><p>-months from then-<p>

Sesshomaru watched as the little girl called Rin ran into the priestess arms , he had no attachments to her, considering how when he had found her he had chosen to leave her close to where his brother and their group was rather than take her along with him. He had only come to this human get-together for something to do, Jaken had been complaining the whole way he wished he had left this talkative little elf-thing in the woods as well. But he had his usefulness...occasionally. He turned then Sniffing the air he looked up seeing a gray wolf with the mark of the sun on her cheeks descending toward him. He knew why he'd begun to realize it was around the time for his endeavor to be rewarded.

"Lord Sesshomaru, Follow me if you would, it is time." He nodded and took to the skies he felt his brothers entourage watching him and heard his brother threatening him, he'd ignore this insult for now. They soon arrived at a lake in the center of the forest clearing the Empress surround by her wolven midwifes lie in the lake her back and head against the dirt she was panting heavily and her face was covered in sweat. The water around her lower body was blood red. She lifted her arms to him as he neared. He himself say the weariness in the faces of everyone here and concluded, not for the first time, that he was glad he wasn't a woman. He knelt down next to her and took he bundle in his arms he suppressed the surprise on his face as he gazed at his newborn son who look next to his exact replica the only differences being instead of the red claw marks on his sons cheeks there were lightening bolts like the one on his mothers forehead, the boy also had white wolf ears like his mothers and uncles rather than the sharp pointed ears of his father. The only other thing was his small bushy wolf tail no wait... the boy opened his eyes one was the gold of his fathers only flecked with silver, the other was blue as his mothers also flecked with silver. Yet there could be no denying it, this was his child. It was only nine months from he day he had requested the boy...

* * *

><p>-flashback-<p>

_"Good then what I request from you is a child." The demons blinked and studied the Lords face they knew he wasn't kidding but still this was he farthest thing from every ones minds. the empress stood waving a hand to dismiss her subordinates._

_"What why?"_

_"You are the only female I recognize as strong. I won't have a weak will benefit both of us seeing as neither have an heir."she thought about this it was true she had no offspring to take over and still she was eons old who was this pup to demand her to spawn his child._

_"Why do you want a child?"_

_"As I said, I have no heir and my brother is not fit to rule my lands."_

_"Why do you care who rules your lands you are alive."_

_"yes but have come to realize I won't be forever, and should i die in battle i will need a ready heir" His father had told him this as he died yes this exact phrase._

* * *

><p><p>

_-sentence flashback-_

_"When will you have your heir Sesshomaru? I had hoped to spoil my grand child before I died."_

_"I have no need for such things, I will not die."_

_"Not on your own no, but you can be killed, you won't be here forever and should you die in battle, as I am, you will need a ready heir."_

_"There is no one strong enough to defeat me."_

_"Insolence! Your power is no where near mine, and even I have been slain by human hands what hope do you have arrogant pup."_

* * *

><p><p>

"I find it hard to believe anyone could best you."

"Even the Great Dog general, my father, was slain."

* * *

><p>He stood studying the small baby in the crook of his right arm. The baby looked up at him it had been crying , but now that he held it , it seemed fine. Sesshomaru turned giving the baby to a midwife.<p>

"I will come for Kurayami when he has been weaned."

"Kurayami, it is a good name for our son." Shanti spoke with a loving tone as she gazed at her newborn But Sesshomaru was gone. she still didn't plan to allow the child to be taken from her completely by his father, but they would work something out when it came to it.

* * *

><p>-5 years later-<p>

Lord Sesshomaru was running, running so fast he felt his heart would burst in his chest if he ran any more. But he did anyway, why something was wrong with his son. He had allowed the boy to say with his uncle Inuyasha and his aunt Kagome for a week after retrieving the boy after the month with his mother. It was only three days in and now he was returning for his child. He broke the clearing seeing a Giant demon attack his child, the boy was in his true form and covered in multiple cuts and gashes. He growled how dare this demon ,powerful as it was, put his claws near his boy. Inuyasha had fallen and looked to be slain the miko was protecting her oldest and middle children her young Daughter lying dead at her feet killed by the demons minions. He was still far away as he watch the demons gang up on his child the boy fought valiantly but the puppet master demon readied it's self to attack. The arm was i the air coming for his child, the boy turned sensing immediate danger, the cold hard look in the boys young eyes left revealing his youngness and fear. sesshomaru cursed under his breath, he wouldn't make it to his child in time. The boy lost his true form and was buried under a mountain of demons.

"D-DADDYYY!" His sight went red and now the full dog demon understood why his own father had died to save the half breed, he understood why his brother lost his head when his friends life's had been threatened. Why because now he was in their exact position, he'd give his own life to save boys. His body morphed into his true form, and the last thing he saw before he blacked out was the arm of the demon in his jaws.

When his senses returned to him the forest had been ripped apart blood and guts coated the plains. His brother cursed the demon Hitogu as he held the dead body of his daughter. Sesshomaru turned still in his true form and saw his child lying in a pool of blood beneath him. He changed back and picked up his pup taking to the air his only thoughts to his brother was he was glad it wasn't his son.

"I-I knew if i c-called you'd save me daddy..."His tiny boy managed to squeak.

"Silence Kurayami, reserve your strength." The father said his voice that ever deep monotone and face expressionless. The boy smiled softly and winced.

"I love you too daddy." The he passed out.

When Sesshomaru made it to Shanti she was inside Inuyaha's forest waiting by Kagome's, previously the bone eaters, well. She gasped as she saw her poor child, Jaken stood next to her eye's diverted downward. The boy was wrapped his his mothers tail of health, he glowed softly as she healed him,but remained asleep even afterward his wounds had disappeared.

"Invoke the plan." Sesshomaru stated Shanti's eyes grew sad, after Naraku's defeat another demon of equal power emerged, he wanted a shikon jewel being that it was destroyed he had sought to make another by use of the most powerful living miko, would attempt to make jewel the way he first was made with the powerful miko locked in an epic battle against demons for the rest of eternity, it wasn't to be. This miko had back up and so Hitogu could only try to use everything in his power to get Kagome to engage his demons. He took the life of her child, before he had taken the life of the young demon shippo, he had threatened the monk miroku, his wife pregnant with triplets this time, and there new babies. The monk had fled with his family promising to come back hen they were able to protect themselves, rather that meant his wife ad himself or his entire family he left out. Sesshomaru knew he'd be targeted next and the only thing anyone could use against him was his son, so He and Shanti had come up with a plan, if there offspring was targeted then they would send him away to another time or of course had the power to do so and they would continue to see their child throughout his life atleast once a week. Now was he time to do so.

Shanti nodded at much as it pained her she'd allow her child to be raised away from her for a time she'd visit often to ensure he was trained properly, and didn't forget who he was or who his true parents are. Her tails of space and time came together forming a blue ball the ball fired at the inside of the well. Since there had been a time rift her this well would be the best place to start a portal to a new time. The inside of the well turned into what looked like the night sky and Sesshomaru grasped her waist jumping into it.

When they came through they came out of a lake but neither was wet. Looking around they say a giant fox with nine tails attacking a big village.

"Kurama? but he prefers solitude..." Shanti said to herself deep in thought.

"Where is a baby being born"

"There are two newborns one however is being killed."

"Take us." The two demons lept over tall building as silent and stealthily as wind. They enter a hospital desert expect for a room at the end of the hall. Opening the door they see the back of a man with a mask. Sesshomaru disposes of him with a swipe of his claws the man disappears in a wisp of smoke. On the battle fled the real man wonder what had happened he was planning on kill the wife of the forth next being that he was being beaten back, simply for spite. Oh well his son was destroyed at least.

Shanti gazed at the newborn pierced through the heart above his unconscious mother by some weird knife. Her tails grabbed the poor blonde baby removing the knife. She then cut the tip of it with her nail it broke leaving a triangle of bloody metal. Pulling out strands of her hair , she asked Sesshomaru to do the same. He looked at with a mild curiosity but did as he was braided the hairs together, put a hole through the flat end of the triangle a draped it around the neck of her child. Her hair would lock away his powers that he had inherited from her likewise with his fathers hair, the blood would ensure he looked like the human boy. The boys long white hair turned short and yellow, his dark blue and gold eye turn sky blue beneath his lids , the marking on his face disappeared leaving an exact replica of the now dead child. He hadn't been much bigger that that child anyway even though he was five human years of age so his size didn't change as much. She laid her child down and he awoke.

"Mama?"

"Hush love, this will be your fake mama now, you can't stay in our home any longer, but don't worry daddy and I will check on you frequently and teach you still and soon you will form and master your tails of space and time then you'll be able to visit home when ever you want."

The boy didn't understand he looked to his father.

"Don't you still want me? Do you not love me anymore?"

Sesshomaru could barely stand it, he loved his child more than life itself but this was for his own good.

"You'll understand when your older , we are only doing this to protect you. Once Hitogu is defeated you can come home. And son...I am proud of you." With that the demons left. The boy trusted his parents and fell asleep in the woman's lap.

* * *

><p>-12 years later-<p>

Naruto sat on the tree branch thinking about the night he'd come had mastered the portal to get home and back, only he could only stay home for a day, seeing as how he was a ninja and all. It was fun playing this human, he acted exactly like he wasn't really. He acted happy and outgoing though he was more quiet and reserved like his father, he acted nice and kind though he was sadistic and cruel like his mother. None the less it was fun, he really did wish he could kill that Uchiha kid and he pink haired girl though. They looked down on him constantly if they only knew what royal blood was, who he really was, they be quivering puddles of liquid. Still this life wasn't all that bad he got to explore and these humans were quite entertaining. He briefly and not for the first time wounder what would happen if the humans knew the truth about him. He sighed grabbing the necklace of the tree branch he couldn't stay in his demon form any longer the group of weaklings called team seven were making their way to him. The were there and he didn't have the necklace on no matter as long as he was in contact with it he'd have the human appearance.

"Naruto! You dobe, we're gonna be late for our first mission!" The boy winced as he put the necklace on and jumped clumsily from the tree, he was glad his dad wasn't here if he saw how he allowed these humans to talk to him and how he acted he didn't know what his father would do.

"Yes Naruto you were the one who pushed for this mission you should be the first one ready."Kakashi said watching him. 'Naruto' smiled and did his usual happy go lucky and pathetic human routine as they walked through the village on their way out. Let's see the only humans he even remotely respected was his sensei, the hokage, neji, shino, gaara, orchimaru,and the akatsuki. The later two, and gaara he wasn't supposed to know about, but on the rare times his father came they explored this realm and observed those people in other lands. He'd like o join the Akatsuki that was for sure, but as he was now he'd have to deal with being a loyal to the leaf ninja. As they left he heard the calls of demon coming toward him, his sensei glared at the mob of people he instead looked at them and gave them a kind smile. His eyes closed and face warm. The mob looked away slightly uneasy as if they had looked into he face of a horrible creature that wanted to slowly torment them for fun and wallow in their blood later. Truthfully they did.

After the team had gotten out of sight of the village Sakura asked a question the rest of the team had been wondering.

"Why don't you stand up against them Naruto?"

"Hehehe, the truth of everything is often found in the subconscious." He chuckled just when they thought they knew the guy he came out saying something completely out of character for him.

"What?" Saskue asked.

"If you guys only knew the truth, things would be a lot different." Yeah he thought to himself a heck of a lot different. Somewhere in his mind the Kyubbi was laughing maliciously.

* * *

><p>Full summery: Sesshomaru has a son, and when a new threat to the feudal era comes he wants his kid as far away from danger as possible using the child mother they go to Kohana on the night of the Kyubbi attack and switch their child with the New born child freshly murder. Sesshomaru's kid ,Kurayami, grows up in kohana in place of that child until he gets the okay to finally return home.<p>

other info:

Kurayami looks and acts exactly like naruto but on the inside he is a force of evil and is very arrogant and powerful

Sesshomaru and Shanti hate each other with a burning passion the only tolerate each other for their child. the only reason they had a kid with each other is because they don't see anyone else as a good match for having kids with.

Don't ask what happened to the real naruto you'll find that out later.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, it's been awhile. I though since I got only four reveiws (thank you guys by the way and yes Kurayami is going to reek havoke on the villege). But then i checked my email and there were like 30 emails for alerts and favs so thanks people. its short i know and i'm sorry i forgot what i wanted to happened but give me a few weeks(and ideas) and i'll figure it out. I will use both th names naruto and kurayami to descibe him.i still want reviews though i need atleast four beofre i publish a bigger chapter

* * *

><p>Naruto glanced around happily, seemingly ignoring the client in his drunk rant. Really he was planning ways to kill everyone, so far his options were very slowly.<p>

* * *

><p>Kurayami was not sure what to do. He really did not like his team, however he could not allow them to die. After all how would it look if he , the demon of kohana was to come back from a B rank mission ,that his own sensei died from, without a scratch. No, his only option left was to kill Zabuza and Haku. He stood from his current place lying up in the trees. He had let Zabuza Punch him into the forest purposely breaking many trees in the process . He didn't want to fight he needed all the energy he had for tonight.<p>

Now however, it seems his hands were tied. The demon in disguise 'limped' out of the woods Holding him self where he had been hit in the stomach he'd added some squashed berries for blood to make his 'injures' more believable.

"You are going to pay!" Kurayami growled after seeing the pinchouioned sasuke fall from his stand aganst Haku. Naruto surged foward, Haku mimiced his action but instead of meeting him head on , Naruto turned and delivered a vicious kuni neck strike to Zabuza who's back was to him. Haku stopped midstep frozen, the first true emotion on his face, horror.

The sorrowful gray eyes meet Laughing blue ones. Haku couldn't believe this boy, who found great amusement in his pain, was the same bright smiling one he'd meet in the meadow last night. and if he wasn't mistaken he had hear him whisper,"...for not killing duck butt" after his roar of vengence.

"Good I was going to dispose of that useless man after this anyway child. You have done me a favor now Ii will repay my debt to you by putting you out of your misery!" said a man the remaining ninja's thought to be Gato. They were instantly surrounded by Gato's thugs which Haku quickly despatched.

"How dare you soil my masters name!"Haku growled going after Gato. Naruto ran to Sasuke and shoulder him grabbing Tansuna's hand in the process.

"What are you doing dobe!" Sakura screeched angerily chasing after her blonde team mate.

"I thought you loved Sasuke, " he replied,"if you did you'd want to get him the nearest medical attention too. The old man has to come because he's our client. Haku will handle Gato, Tansuna is our responisbility." Kakashi nodded having taken to the trees after his students.

"We will get away and then i'll take care of Sasuke. The main threat to us is gone and i'm sure the remain threat to wave country is being nutralized as we speak." Sakura glanced forward to the 'dunce' in front of her. Wait, when has he been strong enough to carry two people on his back and still run that fast, both of which was taller than him? She looked toward Kakashi who, with sharingun still whirling, nodded his face serious. He was wondering the same thing. Both their heads snapped forward as a pulse of malicious killing intent washed over them causing the forhead to nearly fall to her knees had there been a millisecond more she would have. Kakashi had skipped branchs nearly plummiting to the earth. Both their suprised eyes focused on the back, covered by bodies, of kohana's number 1 nuckled-headed ninja. Their eyes shifted to Tanzuna he didn't seem scared so it ruled out the blonde. Still it was big couincedence that they were 'talking' about the boy when killing intent filled the air at the same time, in the same direction.

_'weak worthless humans'_

* * *

><p>As he gazed up at the brillently red bridge that was to serve as his monument, the son of Sesshomaru couldn't help but wonder what it would look like if the bodies of a certain genin team were to be pitted at the top. 'Hmmm...I wish it was painted in the blood of this villege, add a few body decorations and Mother would be proud." He smiled slowly his renewing the bridge blue prints forming in his head. Sasuke could help but think that smile looked preditory he shuddered.<p>

"Cold Teme? well thats what happens to weaklings who nearly die because thy make hemselves human pinchuions."

"Hn... I sacrifice myself for you and this is the thanks I get."

I was nowhere near there and even if I hadn't been I was covered by the tree's I broke. But since ou were being nice, " he covers the side of his mouth blocking it from Sasukes veiw, palm toward said duck butt head, and said in a soft aside to his sensei,"for once,".

"I will thank you, so thanks for almost commiting sucide- I mean self sacrifice." Somethng in his tone made it seem like he would have been happier had tha sacrifice been sucessful. Naruto turned," TO KOHANA-DATTEBAYO!" he really couldn't wait for tonight.

* * *

><p>Naruto was later seen eating at Ichraku's with his team who all seemed to be much more at ease with him.<p>

An upper teenaged boy broke through a clearing on he lake. His long blueish white hair flowed behind him and with lanquide gracefull movements he was at the lake. His walk so smooth and gentle not even the grass under his feet took notice of his weight, his tails wagged gingerly as his nimble hips swayed. He stopand a smile broke across his face as a figure turned.

"Are you prepared, Son?"

* * *

><p>Yea! Sesshomaru in the villege! and i'm pretty sure i should finish a story before i start another one but for planning sake, would anyone read about dracula's mixed ghetto vampire princess daughter going to naruto? The vamps would be based off of many elements of vampire folklore and movies i seen, the only thing taken from twilight would be vamps only being able to be killed by other vamps and werewolves and the granite hard bodies..no sparkles, and the veggieness possibly...although i don't think dracula would let his daughter drink low class blood...but its just a thought<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

It's been awhile a long while, I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've just haven't had time and I'm getting this out during my first block since I have nothing to do right now. It is short really just a filler chapter v.v *hangs head* I feel like a bad person but I forgot what I was going to do next so bear with me please. Anyway Chapter 3 of Heh, Demon? If they only knew up next:

Bright blue gold eyes opened to rays of sun beaming through yellowed blinds. A pale hand reached up to remove silver blue bangs from blocking his view as he sat up. Kuriyami stooded strength as a dog often does, then padded his way through the immaculate apartment to the bathroom. He was sure he was expected to be messy but that went against his very being as did much of what he pretended to, that was different however, plus his father stopped by his house on occasion. His father….The son of the new great dog demon glanced do at his numerous bruises and lacerations gifted to him by that very man last night. He stepped into the shower and winced once more as the hot water trailed down his body and his wounds healed, there was one thing he did regret yesterday. He was nice to...them, those weak idiotic members of team seven. He treated them to Ichiraku's Ramen his favorite food place, nothing compared to his Aunt 'Gome's cooking but Ichiraku's was close. Anyway he had been civial and he hadn't even let a bit of his power of malice seep from his soul. The result was that they felt comfortable around him then. It was a necessary pain he'd suffered through then, but he needed to quell their suspicions of him from the way he'd forgot his self-earlier during the wave mission. His head hit the side of the shower with a quiet thump as he laid it against the tile. And remember what it was he was to do today. And barely noticeable smirk graced his thin lips as he thought of the conversation he and his father had had:

"_You wish to join the Akatsuki do you not?" a very bloodied boy looked up from his place on the brunt ground littered with busted and destroyed bits of tree's. The destruction went on for about a 10 mile radius. The man ,quite similar to himself in appearance minus the fact that his place was towering above him and his clothes were all but disshelved his look instead very pristine as if he'd been preserved in amber, was standing with his back to him. His face turned toward the end of the cliff that overlooked the Valley of End._

"_Yes father." He spoke without hesitation despite how much it cost him to do so._

"_Very well, you shall. I have arranged a meeting for you with...*had Sesshomaru not been is father he wouldn't have noticed the cruel smile that had shown itself* Your teammate elder brother. He will give you your first mission. It is of utmost importance Kohona does not discover your supposed allegiance with them, until it is too late." The same smirk that his father had donned was now adoring his own flawless features._

"_For both of them?"_

"_Precisely" He chuckled sending any bugs that had the gall to be in his presence running towards the hills_

"_Oh the lovely blood bath. Mother will be happy. I hope she can come to see this little show."_

The water cut suddenly and as Kuriyami steeped from the shower, a soft cotton towel around his waist, That cruel smile was once again present on his face the eyes of which were showed by his bangs

"Oh the joy."

R and R peeps, any ideas what you want to happen next?

~IDG~ Out


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey Naruto!" a few nameless shinobi called out to the boy whose ever-present grin brightened the very town. He waved laughing lightly as he thought about what their faces would look like once the day was over. The titter of his steps slowly faded as he made his way to a virtually abandoned part or the village, minus a certain duck butt haired boy, it pretty much was abandoned. The Uchiha compound loomed into his sight, being Sasuke's team-mate did have its advantages as no one took a second look at him entering here, well no one who counted.

"OI! Duck-teme you there?" silence answered him, and his closed eyed smile grew, he had already known Sasuke wasn't there but calling out dampened suspicion. Now wait for it...3...2...here we go

"HEY BRAT! Just what do you think you're doing coming into such a sacred place and insulting its master! I will show you some respect" Cried the hoarse voice of the very man who not to long ago had challenged him as he left the village for his firs mission. A few wandering people who had nothing better to do decided to join in.

"I'm just looking for my team-mate, Sensei told us to bond-"The demon ducks swiftly as a brick is hurled at him and throws his plan in motion. Being sure only to allow the expression of his cruel enjoyment illuminate his face when he turned and 'fled' from the villagers. He darted throughout the numerous yards and fences as if he didnt know where he was going. which was every bit of the lie he'd fooled the elder Uchiha with into getting a map of the most secret of places, one of which was his goal of getting in today.

* * *

><p><em>"Well well well, if it isssnt the kyuubi brat. To what do I owe the pleasssure of thiss meeting? kukuku" Naruto had frowned at the silky voice of the snake sanin he had tracked through his sense of smell alone. He hated the way the voice seemed to curl around him and it caused him to lose the little patience had.<em>

_"You will tell me how to screw over both Kohana and the Akatsuki while helping you out in the process" a delicate but sharp eyebrow was the initial reaction of the pale-faced snake pedophile but it was quickly followed by a sly gaze and chuckle._

_"And why would you of all people want that? I thought you where rather attached to the leaf village" Orchipervu spat the name of his home village staring intently at the golden haired boy in front of him whose blue eye held determination and fire._

_"They have scorned me one too many times and I am not interested in having the demon sucked out of me for the Akatsuki's benefit."_

_"Well then, there is something you will have to get me just to ensure you are true to me-" A tanned hand reached o the side and a pillar of fire billowed from I wiping out the entire left section of the underground base, the sound four (or s it five? I can't remember) just so happen to be in the wrong place at the right time._

_"Have any other lackies to do your bidding besides your little love boy?" Orchimaru watching in horrified fascination when the head bans of his perviously most trust shinobi(minus Kabuto) flutter down from smoke tattered._

_"It seems I am currently undisposed" He answered quickly noting the unregretful gaze of the blue eyed boy, a nervous laugh trickled from his pale lips as he licked them in anticipation, how had he not caught how powerful the boy was? He never even realized it and he may not last should he become on the receiving end of that flame. Yes it was best to use the boy, then take his body when he was no longer useful. The sanin would easily be able to infiltrate Kohana and move on to capturing the last Uchiha. but what could he possibly have the white-haired demon in disguise get him, that would harm that insufferable place while slighting his old group at the same time? Oh! yes excellent..._

_"I require a body..."_

* * *

><p>Once he had got his task from that creeper he had moved on to his meeting with Itachi<p>

* * *

><p><em> "The assignment is here. i await your return. Do not fail" The sunlight lacked hand of one family slayer offered up a manilla envelop. Kuriyami took it and glanced at the hands that where in stark contrast to one another, 'his' own being tanned soft with light scratches and his elder's pale, callused and scarred from many battles. He felt he may actually gain a friend in <span>this<span> Uchiha. That being said, it wasn't actually much of a meeting the similarities between Weasel and his father in personality was uncanny, which explained why his dad choose to go to this specific member._

_The file contained instructions to retrieve hidden scrolls from the Uchiha family vault. Said scrolls contained possible Akatsuki allies with in the Leaf, or at least a list of people outside the Uchiha clan who would have participated in taking over the leaf. For some reason Sesshomaru's son believed that this was a personal Itachi mission and had nothing to do with the Akatsuki, buut what did he care?_

* * *

><p>Naruto fled into the Uchiha grave yard where the night before he had dug up all of the their bodies strung about in the most unpleasant fashion. He stopped as if in shock, and listened to the foot steps slow and the shouting die in the throats of his pursuers.<p>

"Kami-"

"Poor Sasuke" he added his blue sandaled feet moving forward as he began to attempt to fix the graves of the Uchiha's parents only to be kicked in to the head Fan (aka Sasukes dad- Uchiha means fan that's why sasuke has that circle with a line hanging down on the back of his shirt its a traditional japanese fan) open casket. the bottom fell away dropping him to the 'secret' under ground catacombs. In the haste to catch him for fear of getting blamed for disturbing the evidence, the villagers went to their knee's around the grave and ended up piling dirt into the hole in the casket. Quite effective hiding what was going down below, and the lack of two bodies.

* * *

><p>I found the ff spell check so any misspelled words is probably just missing letters where i type pretty fast. so spelling errors atleast should be gone hope you enjoyed<p>

R and R peeps, any ideas what you want to happen next?

~IDG~ Out


	5. Announcement

Helllo my peeps, yall have to be tired of authors notes. I'm really sorry, i have hgh expectations of getting my stories done then my lil bro hits me in the face, literally. im going to begin updating stories this week i will complete stories in the following order of pairs:

YTYBD?PMMD

lunar flower kitsune

Rechibied

dimension jumpers

demon? heh if hey only knew

gohan goes away

thanks for you patience and sticking with me. I begin updating tomorrow and this time im really going to update once a week, i gotta be dependable for my readers.


End file.
